Quebrando Promessas
by Dreamer Uchiha
Summary: Será que Sasuke conseguiria ir até o final com isso? Ele realmente aceitaria aquele casamento? O título é sério mas o conteúdo é muito light. Mais uma one-shot em minha fase pink, com um final feliz.


_Olá pessoal. Mais uma one-shot em minha fase pink. Acho que essa é a mais light que eu já escrevi. Na verdade, é um projeto antigo que tentei acabar por duas vezes. Ontem de noite, finalmente a inspiração apareceu e eu terminei. Divirtam-se, bjos._

* * *

**Quebrando Promessas**

Eu não conseguia acreditar. Só podia ser brincadeira. Onde estava com a cabeça quando permiti uma coisa dessas? Provavelmente Deidara tinha explodido com alguns dos meus neurônios para aceitar isso. Como poderia entregar meu tesouro a um loiro idiota como aquele?

Ela estava lindíssima em seu vestido de noiva, com os cabelos róseos habilmente penteados. Talvez ainda tivesse tempo de parar com tudo aquilo. Será que simplesmente se eu o atacasse com um Goukakyuu no Jutsu conseguiria arrancar aquele sorriso idiota da cara dele e parar de vez com aquele absurdo?

Após apertar minha mão, ela sorri para mim. Estava nervosa e eu sabia disso. Na verdade, desde o começo, com um simples olhar, um já sabia perfeitamente o que se passava com o outro. É, eu não conseguiria. Para meu desespero eu faria de tudo para não magoá-la, mesmo engolindo meu orgulho e aceitando aquele casamento ridículo. Aspirante a Hokage, hunf. Idiota como o pai. Não bastava ter um como amigo, agora teria que agüentar os dois em minha família. Definitivamente deveria estar ficando louco.

As portas se abrem. Era a hora. Nós nos aproximamos devagar ao altar e a única coisa que eu vejo é o idiota que deveria entregar meu tesouro. Por que não o matei na primeira vez que vi os dois juntos? Como fui aceitar aquele namoro? Eu sei, culpa dos olhos dela. Era só me olhar daquele jeito especial, com seus negros orbes brilhando de contentamento para eu me derreter todo.

Mas eu sabia muito bem de quem era a culpa. Sim, era da mãe dela. Praticamente ela tinha me domesticado, colocado uma coleira em mim. Como eu, o último dos Uchihas, poderia aceitar tão facilmente entregar minha filha ao filho baka do teme? Só mesmo a Sakura para me fazer mudar.

Hunf, estava ficando velho. Mas também, o que adiantaria brigar, eles se casariam do mesmo jeito. A única diferença é que, provavelmente, eu teria que dormir uma semana no sofá e comer comida fria. Só de pensar nisso, minhas costas doem.

Está bem. Talvez esse casamento não seja tão ruim assim. Afinal, os dois se amam. Ela é tão teimosa quanto a mãe nesse assunto, o que eu não posso reclamar. Se Sakura não fosse tão irritante e insistente, nunca ficaríamos juntos. Claro que ela não puxou essa teimosia de mim, só da mãe. Bem, talvez, só um pouquinho de mim.

Pensando bem, ele não é um mau rapaz. É esforçado e os genes do Hyuuga o fizeram bem. Provavelmente será Hokage como o pai e, principalmente, não é tão baka como ele. O problema é aquele sorriso idiota. Ele precisava ser tão parecido com o teme? Bem que podia ser um rapaz sério como a maioria dos Hyuugas. Hunf, melhor não, também seria um saco como genro.

Genro? Isso já está ficando contagioso. Nem a entreguei a ele e já o inclui na família. Com certeza eu não sou mais o mesmo. Será que Sakura ficaria brava se eu o matasse agora, enquanto aperto sua mão? Com um belo Chidori eu o fritava em três tempos. Hunf, depois eu teria que agüentar minha esposa, minha filha e até meu filho por fritar o amigo dele. Melhor aceitar esse casamento por enquanto. Eu ainda posso simular um acidente no futuro, deixando-a viúva.

Pronto, está entregue. Eu consegui, superei-me e não o matei. É lógico que não faria uma coisa dessas, eu sou um Uchiha, sei perfeitamente me controlar. Não sou como o Naruto, chorando como um idiota. Definitivamente não sei o porquê de Sakura olhar toda orgulhosa com meu ato e apertar forte minha mão. Se falei que faria, é lógico que não voltaria atrás. Eu nunca quebrei minha palavra. Bem, na verdade uma ou duas vezes, como aquela vez que saí no meio da noite pra comprar doces porque ela estava com vontade na gravidez, ou então na outra em que..., bem, deixe isso pra lá, a cerimônia está acabando e lá vem aquele teme me cumprimentar. O pior não era fazermos parte da mesma família, mas imaginar que meus netos iriam chamá-lo também de avô.

Netos? Realmente endoidei. Ainda pretendo ter filhos, afinal, três não dá para considerar reconstruir um clã, e já estou pensando em netos. O que aconteceu comigo? Não me reconheço mais. E a pior parte ainda está por vir. A despedida. Hoje ela parte de vez da minha casa. Não poderei fraquejar. Lágrimas pertencem a minha mulher que, como sempre, já molhou todo o meu ombro. Não faz mal. O lugar dela é ao meu lado, em meus braços, mesmo que me molhe todo.

Está acabando. Só mais um abraço e ela vai embora. Estou firme até agora. Estou conseguindo. Sou realmente um Uchiha.

- Pai, obrigada por tudo, eu te amo de coração.

Por que ela tinha que falar isso? Agora eu não vou agüentar. Estou fazendo bico, mas eu vou conseguir, não vou derramar nem uma lágrima, é só respirar fundo.

Pronto, consegui. Agora só me resta voltar para casa e aproveitar para fazer mais um filho com Sakura. Aposto que ela não irá ficar nem um pouco chateada. Mas será menino. Não agüento entregar outra filha para algum idiota no altar. E sempre há o filho esquisito do Lee. Com certeza faremos outro menino. Mas eu gosto tanto de menina. Já sei, da próxima vez eu mato o namorado quando me apresentarem. Achei a solução. E isso é uma promessa e essa eu não vou quebrar... ou será que eu vou?

**FIM**


End file.
